The Pleasantview Chronicles
by superstargirl818
Summary: One big story with 5 of the biggest families of sims 2 history. Join the Goths, Calientes, Brokes, Pleasants and Langeraks as they deal with drama, pregnancy, death, love, hurt, betrayal, fun and laughter. WARNING: mention of drugs and abortion
1. Chapter 1

_AN – This is a totally out of the blue story I got into my head after realising you can put Sims 2 stories on here. There is not going to be many updates as I'm moving house tomorrow and I will have limited internet as well as my other stories to complete which are probably going to get far more reviews than this. EDIT – I've added quite a bit to the story so if you read it the day it was uploaded then reread it now please. _

Mortimer looked into the mirror and sighed. Were had all the years gone? He was 65 years old but what had he accomplished out of that? Some might say that Mortimer was a successful scientist with 2 adoring children and a lot of cash and yes maybe that was true but in Mortimer's head all he saw was that he was a failed scientist with two unplanned children, a failed marriage and a lot of his father's cash that he had inherited. He had not done half of the things he had wanted to do in life always thinking he had time to do them in. putting it off and putting it off until … now when there was no time left. And who could call him a successful scientist when he had not made one discovery? He remembered when he was determined to find the cure for cancer. He remembered back to his younger days when he was in love.

He hadn't always been this pessimistic. He was happy once. When he was younger he fell in love with the most beautiful woman ever, her name was Bella Goth and despite the age gap he pursued her eventually winning her heart and taking her down the aisle making her Mrs Goth. making her his. He had never thought he could be happier but then Bella got pregnant and had a daughter Cassandra. Mortimer was content in life and became a devoted father and husband.

Bella wasn't as content in life though. When she was younger before she met Mortimer she had dreams and ambitions. She wanted to go to college and have a career and be independent but now she was just another housewife whose only goal in life was to make sure her husband and daughter were happy. She kept her thoughts to herself though and eventually she settled into family life

15 years later Bella became pregnant again. Mortimer was ecstatic, over the moon "a miracle!" he proclaimed but Bella wasn't so sure. She was worried how she would cope with two children and a husband who was soon to be elderly. Nine months later Alexander was born. Mortimer was happy, his family was complete. However he was busy at work a lot of the time and he didn't notice Bella's change in mood. The resentful looks she would shoot at the baby and how more and more depressed she was becoming.

She had post-natal depression but she never knew this and instead she just thought she was an awful mother and a bad mother. Soon she couldn't take it any more and when Alex was just 6 months old Bella ran away in the middle of the night leaving a note saying sorry. That's all it said and Mortimer would spend hours looming over it trying to figure it out what was she sorry for? Had she cheated on him? Or was she just sorry for leaving? He couldn't understand why she left. She had everything here. All the money she could dream of, a loving husband who looked after her and 2 beautiful children Mortimer was devastated when she left. He didn't get out of bed for weeks leaving Cassandra and the butler to tend to the house and Alex. Divorce papers arrived one month after Bella left. She just wanted a quick divorce and didn't try to take any of Mortimer's money instead insisting it was to go to the children when Mortimer died.

Eventually after many years Mortimer's heart healed. He still missed her and he knew he would never love anyone like her again but he had accepted she would never return. He sometimes wondered where she was. He hoped she was happy. He never held any resentment towards Bella he couldn't but he did wonder why she left. She had been gone for eight years and Cassandra was now in her twenties. She had just recently left college and was planning to marry the neighbourhood womanizer Don Lothario.

Mortimer shook his head in disapproval he had hated their relationship from the word go but whenever he had complained to Cassandra she got angry with him. When she announced she was to marry him Mortimer nearly had a heart attack. She had warned him though if he didn't support this wedding 100% she would disown him. Mortimer had no choice and backed off he played the part of proud father perfectly even though everyone knew his true feelings. Alex was now almost nine years old and one of the smartest children you would ever meet. He knew 7 different languages and was 2 years ahead at his top private academy school. Mortimer's heart swelled with pride whenever he thought of his brainy son.

Mortimer looked into his wrinkled, tired face and sighed again. No matter how much he loved his children and how proud they made him he always felt there was something missing. A deep, dark hole inside of his chest and now matter how many times he tried to fill the hole … he just couldn't. He thought that when he started a relationship with Dina Caliente that he would immediately fall in love with her and the hole would just go away but it didn't. They had been dating for almost a year but they didn't have 1/10th of the connection he had with Bella however he was determined to make it work and was planning on asking her to move in with him tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the wedding of Cassandra and Don. Mortimer was dreading it. He knew Don was only using her for the money. He figured that out when after mentioning a pre-nup Don had hit the roof accusing Cassandra of not trusting him and threatening to call off the wedding if she mentioned it again. Mortimer knew that as soon Don got her down the aisle and married her then he would dump her leaving Cassandra heartbroken. Maybe he wouldn't be that cruel. Maybe he would wait a few weeks first get a flash holiday out of her as well as her money. Mortimer didn't know but what he did know was that tomorrow would be a day to remember.

_AN – So what do you think? Be honest and don't be shy. This chapter was basically the introduction and the next chapter will be the wedding of Don and Cassandra and I promise you there will be fireworks and a bit of romance and maybe a return?. Please please review. I'm not gonna update till I have 5 reviews I know a lot of people might not read Sims stories but just 5 tiny reviews? Also if you review and you tell me the name of your story I promise I will read AND review EVERY chapter I promise! _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner but I wanted to complete 'Rose by another name' before continuing with my other stories. I am immensely proud of it and miss writing it. I also currently have 3 in-progress stories including this one so that is why there have been little updates. However this is one of my fav stories at the moment so expect much quicker updates_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the Sims (just lots of copies of it) _

Cassandra POV

I groaned sleepily and turned over in bed as the bright sunshine hit me. Hitting the alarm clock I blearily sat up in bed. Then it hit me. I was getting married today. Suddenly I was wide awake. I was marrying the love of my life. Despite everyone trying to sabotage our relationship we had proved we were strong enough by surviving it and now we were going to show how much in love we were by getting married. We were like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet.

I sighed sadly thinking about all the people who would be missing today due to their stubbornness. My best friend Brandi Broke being one of them. I had left numerous messages begging her to come but she refused saying it was too early after the death of her husband Skip 6 months ago. If she was telling the truth I could have understood but she was lying. Dustin had accidently told me she went to her cousins wedding just 3 weeks ago and I immediately knew she was avoiding me. I tried to calm down as I knew she was only concerned.

Don had a reputation as a womanizer which is why I had been tentative in dating him at first but I as I got close to him he began to open up to me. He said he used to be a womanizer in the past and he even cheated on some of his girlfriends but he said he had changed and he had never felt like any of his other girlfriends the way he felt towards me. That was the day I fell for Don Lothario. We had been together for 5 months when he proposed to me and I immediately accepted. I was so happy and now we were getting married after one year together.

Squealing happily I ran downstairs and skipped into the kitchen much to the shock of my father and brother. I had a bit of a reputation of being grumpy in the morning. I kissed Dad on the cheek and ruffled Alex's hair before sitting down and getting served some breakfast by Jerry our butler. I thanked him and began eating

"So are you excited for today Cassie?" Alex asked me smiling

"Yes, I'm incredibly excited for today darling. I love him" I said this last part directing it to my father who scoffed

"You're still just a child" he protested "you don't know what love is" I slammed my fork down on my plate

"I'm 24, that's hardly a child. Do you want me to wait till I'm in my forties until I marry? Like you?" I argued and without waiting for an answer I fled the table and stormed upstairs. I was furious. This was my wedding day and he was determined to ruin it. I tried to stop the angry tears that were falling down my face. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to find Angel there. She was the beautician who was doing my hair and make-up.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asked me concerned looking at my tear streaked face.

"It's nothing" I sniffled. She rolled her eyes and pushed me gently into the room before setting her bags down, closing the door, handing me a hankie and sitting me down at my dressing table

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be in this state. Now part of my job is to listen as well as do your make-up so if you want to talk I'm here for you. I couldn't help it. It all came blurting out. As she curled my hair and did my make-up I told her everything. How nobody not even my own father approved of our relationship, how much I loved him and how much he loved me. She listened in silence never commenting or giving her opinion until she told me we were done. She turned me around to show me my face. I gasped. I looked amazing. My hair was curled with a tiara sat neatly on my head. My make-up was perfectly done.

"Thank you" I said sincerely

"No problem" she smiled "It's my job". I thanked her again and she left while I got my wedding dress out of the closet. It was an old dress that was wore by my mother, grandmother and my great grandmother at their weddings. It was slightly old fashioned and lacy but my mother had altered it slightly to make it look more modern so it was perfect. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It was perfect. I heard a knock at the door and in walked my dad with a sheepish look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly

"I'm here to apologise" he said holding his hands up "I should not have attacked you like that. I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" I mumbled

"Thank you honey. You know I only want what's best for you"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can control me all the time" I pointed out "I'm a grown adult fully capable of making my own decisions"

"I understand" he smiled "you look beautiful by the way" he added

"Thanks dad" I said giving him a hug

"Now let's go and get you married" he said and I giggled as he linked our arms together and walked down the stairs. We walked into the back garden and I begun walking down the aisle. I saw Don. He gave me a dazzling smile and I knew nothing else mattered in the world. Not my father or my friends just me and him. Together forever. I joined him and grabbed his hand as the ceremony started. We sung hymns, said our vows and eventually we were pronounced husband and wife. I almost squealed in excitement as Don said I do and then kissed me. We then moved to the other side of the garden where we were having the reception and I saw her.

Dina Caliente. My father is such a hypocrite. He claims Don is using me and then gets together with that trailer trash! She only wants him for his money. I threw a dirty look at her and went to find Don. I found Darren Dreamer looking upset standing in the corner Just last week He told me he loved me. I was shocked to say the least. I had no idea he saw me like that. I gently turned him down reminding him I was getting married. I felt guilty all the same. Despite me telling him it wasn't true he believed I turned him down because he was 37, poor and a single parent after losing his wife three years ago but it was just because I loved Don. Darren was my best friend but that was all. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he replied glumly

"I really appreciate you coming today. I know it was not easy for you"

"You wanted me to come so I did" he shrugged

"You're my best friend Darren. I'll always want you"

"But only as a friend" he said

"Yeah only as a friend" I smiled and hugged him. "Now I have to find that husband of mine. I wonder where he has got to" I turned around and saw him leaving the house coming into the garden with Kaylynn Langerak. His tie was untied and his buttons were all done up wrong. I walked over to him

"What did she want?" I asked him pointing to Kaylynn who was walking away

"Oh she just wanted to see if we needed a maid. I told her yes" he said nonchalantly

"We have a butler" I pointed out

"Yes but honey …well…we can't expect him to do the whole house by himself can we?" he pointed out

"Oh you are so considerate" I said kissing him and feeling my heart swell with pride and love.

"Now let's go and have our first dance" he grinned leading me onto the dance floor. After out first dance and three more we cut the cake shoving it into each others faces. I was so happy dancing and laughing and then it was time to go on our honeymoon. We were about to get into the cab and Don stopped me

"Honey you need to throw your bouquet" he grinned that perfect grin at me. I got lost in his eyes for a few minutes until I realised what he said.

"Oops" I giggled blushing

"Count on you to be the blushing bride" Don said and I laughed before turning towards the cab and throwing the bouquet over my shoulders. I heard everyone scramble to catch it and I turned around to see who had. The woman who caught it stepped forwards.

"Well well well aren't I lucky" She said.

Oh. My. God

"What are you doing here?" I burst out

_AN – Well I would call this a cliffie but I think it's fairly obvious who it is. Thanks to all my reviewers who have waited patiently and gave me five more reviews than I was expecting. Love you all. Can we see if we can get up to 17 reviews this time? Please? _


End file.
